


Director's Cut

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman The Dark Knight Rises, batman spin off
Genre: BL, Batman Joker sex, Boy's Love, Fanfiction, First Person, Gay, Hot, M/M, Sexy, Story, Yaoi, batman joker hot, batman joker kissing, first person mode, gay for pay, gay virginity, losing virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if a fanfiction author was granted permission to re-install 'deleted scenes' and an extra 'directors cut' to a Batman and Joker movie.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I'm not referencing any particular actor or movie. Supply names and fandoms with your own imagination.<br/>WARNING: Written partially in first person mode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stupid Kiss

"I'm supposed to do _what?"_ I demanded, half prepared for the next scene, my face still partially normal as the make up artist scurried around me, dabbing my eye lashes with a fine brush. The new co-director crossed her arms, tapping her foot, "The main director is putting the deleted scenes in the extras for the deluxe DVD release." She explained. "I want these scenes to provide a small explanation for some of the bonds Batman has with the Joker."  
"So you want me to _kiss him?"_ I repeated. Disbelief and a hint of amusement was fluttering in my stomach, the idea never occured to me before. The Director nodded. "Yes please. I already asked him, and he doesn't mind the idea." She was referring to the actor who played Batman.

"Can't you use the stunt double?" I asked, nervousness crackling my words. The Director shook her head, "They would be able to tell. 'Batman' just seems less interested when the stunt double is up."  
I looked away, chewing my lip as I let my eyes wander around the room. I could take this on, eight years in the business backed me up, and besides, it was just one kiss, and a fake one for that matter. Finally, after a few heart beats, I nodded, squaring my shoulders, "Right, I'll do it."

* * *

_Joker was eyeing Batman warily as he approached, a small smile spreading over his face. Batman frowned, pausing guardedly as Joker leaned up, tilting his head. Batman could feel Joker's breath, hot on his face as Joker crept closer, brushing his nose against Batman's, so close his green eye lashes tickled Bruce's cheek. Batman felt a jolt of alarm as Joker murmured the words "I know who you are under there, Bats," against his lips, his eyes half closed. Batman glared._

Suddenly, as the Batman actor leaned in, parting his mouth slightly over my own, the looming sensation of 'everyone will remember this forever' crawled up my spine. Veering back, I recoiled away from Mr. Smoochy face, my nose crinkling.

"Cut!" The Director said briskly, "Okay, one more try, then we can take a break. This time, don't breathe all over Joker's face, Batman. It might be setting him off."  
"Sorry." I sighed, giving him an apologetic look. The actor shrugged, "It's alright, it's weird for me too."

"And from the top, we can cut out that last part, just go back to the 'I know who you are' cue.. good, and... Action!"  
 _Joker crept up closer until he could feel Batman's breath hot on his face, his dark, stormy eyes clawing Joker apart as they raked over his body. Joker tilted his chin up, hovering his parted mouth over Batman's, letting his voice drop to a deep under tone when he spoke. "You're not man enough to admit you love me, Bats." He teased, his last words croaking with amusement. Batman's lips brushed the skin above Joker's chin, a tongue tip dabbing at the base of Joker's lower lip._ Oh god oh god oh god. I fisted my hands, scrunching up my eyes as I let my partner brush his tongue partially into my mouth. My brain wasn't really working anymore, dazzled and alarmed by the alien feel of a bristley face intruding into kissing boundaries. My body wasn't complaining, taking full charge while personal morals took a back seat in the corners of my mind.  
I jumped and stumbled back when the director suddenly shouted "Cut! C'mon Joker, you look constipated down there, I want you to kiss him! Like fricking sex kiss him!"  
"Maybe we should practice alone?" My partner suggested, making me round on him. That was the last thing I wanted right now. My partner glanced at me, "Maybe we should use the stunt double." He mumbled, looking sympathetic. Annoyance sparked up my back. "I can do it," I protested. My partner gave me a dubious look, "Then we should practice."  
"Can we stay in character?" I asked as the director clamored down to the set, talking to the crew. My partner nodded, "I was about to ask the same thing."

* * *

I could feel his tongue curling gently against my own, the warm tastes of coffee and sandwich flooding my senses. Firm hands hesitantly framed my face, brushing back my hair, and tracing my eyebrows with a thumb. Okay, I can do this, it's just a stupid kiss. Gentle, sucking pressure grew in my partner's mouth as he slid closer, slowly deepening the kiss until alarm crawled up my spine. I drew back an inch with a grumble, swallowing the nothing in my throat. "You're a dude," I couldn't get that out of my head, "You're a big dude, I can tell you're a dude, and I'm a dude, and, and, and,"  
My partner rolled his eyes, drawing away and returning to his coffee. "Yeah, I know." He agreed. I looked away, self concsiously touching my lips with my hand, maybe wondering if they changed some how, after kissing my partner.

My tongue felt electrified, still tingling from touching my partner's. My partner in question was staring at me, his eyes burning into my back. I twisted around, "What?"


	2. Naked Pants

_It was brief, it barely strayed over the border of chaste, it wasn't even forced. But it frightened Bruce more then he realized. Joker broke the kiss reluctantly and Batman drew back, gasping as Joker coiled close, his eyes bright and shining. Batman gazed blankly ahead, stunned. The Joker was right, Batman needed the Joker, even more then Bruce assumed. And the Joker, some how, was formulating a way to figure out who he was beneath the Batsuit. This was very bad. Worry flickered in Joker's eyes as he kissed Batman's cheek, catching his gaze, "Be back tomorrow?" He wispered quietly, a glint of hope in his voice. Batman swallowed, leaning in until his forehead bumped Joker's, "Yes." he grunted._  
 _"Promise?" Joker prompted. The uncertainty and neediness that laced Joker's tone surprised Batman. It dawned on Bruce that Joker was vulnerable confessing his small crush to Batman, which might be useful in the future._

_"Yes," Bruce replied, regardless. Joker smiled, reaching around to pat Batman's behind. "Glad."_

"And cut! That was fantastic!" The director was gleaming proudly from off set, clapping. "I don't know how you two did it, but great job, both of you."  
I glanced at my partner, swiping my tongue over my lips. It had taken a lot of mock acting, some minty gum and a lot of patience to finally break the mental barrier, and let my partner kiss me. Personally, I couldn't wait to see how the film would turn out. My partner looked like he thought the situation was funny, looking away and snorting.

At least I had something new to put on my resume. _Will kiss male actors upon request, if need be._  
The co-director was chatting on the cell phone with the main director, sounding hesitant. "Really? You want them too... oh. Wow. When are you coming back- Oh gee, thanks for that."

* * *

"I fricking hate you." I muttered accusingly as I loomed over my partner, crouched awkwardly on the base of his stomach, straddling his waist. My partner shrugged helplessly, "It's not my fault the directors are getting into erotica." He defended himself. Bah! Unbelievable, this was far from what we covered on the filming contract. "Erotica my butt! This is full blown porn!" My voice squeaked indignantly, making my dumb partner laugh. "We're not really naked," He pointed out, "These just make us look naked."


End file.
